Talk:April Nocifora/archive
Inaccurate Someone claiming to be this person just edited the article, stating that the portion on her appearance as a "space hooker" was incorrect. They gave no further information, they simply asked for the false information to be removed. Someone might wanna look into this (hi, Tom! :)) --From Andoria with Love 06:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) April Nocifora now seems to be insisting that all of the information on this page is incorrect and is requesting the removal of this page. --From Andoria with Love 08:13, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :It's an anon. Until a more official communique comes forward there's no reason to assume this is April Nocifora. — Morder (talk) 08:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::The information about her being the "space hooker" is from the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion. – Tom 12:05, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Does the Companion say April Rossi played the space hooker, or April Nocifora? It's possible they are two different people and IMDb mistakenly placed their credits together. --From Andoria with Love 01:57, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :http://www.linkedin.com/pub/april-rossi/a/33a/b15 and http://www.linkedin.com/pub/april-nocifora/a/67a/630 seem to indicate two different people though obviously either name might be a duplicate person. — Morder (talk) 02:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::The Companion says "and April Rossi as an extra known as Space Hooker." – Tom 13:46, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Both April Rossi and April Nocifora have been credited with work on Star Trek (Nocifora was credited for "Our Man Bashir", Rossi for apparently everything else). It's possible that they are two different people who happened to have the same job on the same show with the same first name. I think it's more likely they are the same person, though. Even if it turned out to be two different people, we would still have to have an article on Nocifora since she was credited, so any requests or attempts to remove her name and information altogether would be pointless. Morder, I'm not sure the April Rossi you have linked there is this April Rossi, unless she changed her occupation. That's definitely the same Nocifera, though. Tom, thanks; I'm wondering if the Companion could have been mistaken; maybe they meant a different April, or a different Rossi? Hopefully we can figure all this out soon, assuming there is anything to figure out. --From Andoria with Love 15:30, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I've sent this discussion with a question to someone who could know her and confirm this. Maybe we'll have soon the answers. :) – Tom 15:39, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I've removed the inaccurate tag and expanded the article with verified information. As for the two LinkedIn links, only the second one is the link about the April Nocifora who worked on Star Trek. – Tom 22:39, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Great work, Tom! (And be sure to thank Mr. Nemecek for us.) This means that either the IP claiming to be Nocifera is a fake attempting to cause trouble, or that Nocifera herself is not happy with her information being on here and is attempting to have it removed. Either way, we can't help her as we cannot remove publicly-available information at the request of the subject. --From Andoria with Love 00:06, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, this is April Nocifora and I was a post supervisor on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, not an actress and I NEVER played a space hooker. When I was married my name was April Rossi so, yes, it's the same person. Please remove this page. Thank you! Mrs. Nocifora (giving you the benefit of the doubt here), the information you provided conflicts with the information provided by Mr. Nemecek and we cannot verify that you are who you say you are. You must understand, we have the word of a verified production source against the word of someone claiming to be a production source. If you can provide a way to confirm who you are, perhaps we can work all of this out. Given your passion and determination regarding this page, I am inclined to believe you are who you say you are, but an inclination is not enough for this reference project. Also, as I said above, the page itself cannot be removed due to the nature of this project, but certain information can be changed or removed if it is incorrect. But we first need verification that it is incorrect. I'm sorry we can't be of more help right now. --From Andoria with Love 06:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Tom: Is it possible that Mr. Nemecek was mistaken when he said Rossi played the "space hooker"/"bar patron?" Perhaps he can contact her and double-check. This information has been contested several times now; I find it hard to believe this person is not who she says she is. We should make absolutely sure the information is correct before dismissing the supposed Mrs. Nocifora's claims. --From Andoria with Love 06:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, this is April again and I'm not sure how you want me to verify Larry's information. I don't really want to give out personal information on this site as I'm already experiencing negative thoughts with it. That picture is NOT me and I feel bad that the correct person is not getting credit. Trust me, I'm not tall and my arms are not that thin. I'm asking nicely once again to remove the information of me playing a bar maid and to remove the picture. I hate that this incorrect information comes up on the web, especially if people are looking to hire me. Please correct. And Larry, I don't know where you're getting the information from. Call sheets were boxed up at the end of each season and stored away. :Stored away does not mean that they are closed and locked for ever. I own about 350 different call sheets of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Maybe you can tell us why your name appears on the call sheet, dated on . If you want a scanned image here let me know. Was there an intention that you appear in this episode and do you know who the woman is on the image? – Tom 20:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::This is April again and now I'm getting upset. If you want to verify who I am why don't you asked Ronald D. Moore. I'm sure you know who that is. He was my boss or ask Peter Lauritson, he was my boss too when I moved to post production. There was never an intention of being in one of the episodes. If my name is on a call sheet I'm telling you it's a different person. I just checked IMDB (internet data base) and there are two April Rossi's. One, ME, who worked on Star Trek behind the scenes as Ron's assistant and post supervisor and another, NOT ME, as an actress. Perhaps that's the person who is on the call sheet and the picture you have on my page. I'm telling you I NEVER acted in the show, the picture is not me and I want that reference removed and the picture removed as well. I don't know what more I can say. :::I just noticed the date of the call sheet. You said September, 1991. I was still in college at Fullerton and didn't even know anyone on "The Next Generation." So there you go, it's the other April Rossi. I started working on "Deep Space Nice" in their second season as a production assistant. At that time my name was April Nocifora. I married Dave Rossi and when we divorced I went back to my maiden name. :::I hope this clears things up. PLEASE REMOVE THE BAR MAID AND PHOTO information from the page. ::::I put a Pna-inaccurate notice on the page for now, so anyone seeing it knows the info is in dispute. After going over the page histories, I would support splitting the page, I just don't know if the actress should stay here with the rest going to April Nocifora, or if this should be a disambiguation page. - 02:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Guys: April just contacted me: The extra role *was* before she was even a PA on the show... Sorry for the confusion, but that IS April writing you, and I just deleted the "Space hooker" reference on the page--feeling bad about the whole thing dragging out this long and so confusedly. I have an IMDb account and may try to help untangle the mess there as well, since it added to confusion here and, well, is wrong.– Bones4ever 07:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Bones4ever :This still doesn't change the fact that her name was mentioned in Star Trek Companion and that in itself is note worthy. — Morder (talk) 13:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not if it is incorrect information and possibly harmful to her career, it isn't. You now have TWO people involved in Trek production, April herself, and Bones4ever (if I recall correctly, that's Larry Nemecek, the guy who WROTE that Companion you are clinging to), both telling us the information was wrong. Are we actually interested in having accurate articles? I certainly think we are, and if so, we need to present correct information. Let's not be petty about this. Leave the article fixed, and let it be. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We don't need to write the specific inaccurate information, but we should note that inaccurate information is listed in the Companion.--31dot 21:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Why? Seriously, why? We are the collection of all things Trek, not the collection of all things production resources that are wrong. As has been said, this information has possibly been harmful to April Rossi. Why do we need to note something that was wrong? We are not the nitpicker's guide to the Companion, especially if that information could be harmful. I could see the argument for keeping the information here had it been true, but it wasn't. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) *31 dot: it's not really inaccurate information, I don't think. All the Companion said was that April Rossi played a space hooker. Which is true. An April Rossi *did* play a space hooker. It just wasn't *this* April Rossi. I don't think the Companion specified who she was. --From Andoria with Love 21:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Lighten up, please. It is not a nitpick to state that facts are contradictory. I did not say we should state any harmful information. My thinking was that the disambig should be a little clearer to prevent someone from readding the information later. I don't think she wants that.--31dot 22:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think this talk page does well to prevent people from adding inacurate information, meanwhile, what you are proposing guides people to the inaccurate information. That's not our job, not at all. Do we care about having positive relationships with performers or not? That's what it comes down to for me. We had April Rossi, for months, asking us to remove inaccurate information, and now that we finally believe her, people are trying to get the information kept or post a guide to the inaccurate information! If I were April Rossi, I'd be very unhappy with how this was handled. I've been biting my tongue on this for months on the off chance that the anon wasn't in fact April Rossi, but we now have confirmation. Let's try and restore positive relations with performers, not act like this six month process is an excuse to keep bad information. Again, we aren't the guide to inaccurate information in non-canon production support resources, to keep this goes well outside the scope of what MA is, and threatens our relationship with performers. If I seem heated, that's why, because that should be near number one level importance to us, second only to accuracy. Keeping inaccurate info here, or a guide to it, is wrong on the top level, and wrong on the performer relations level, something we've greatly failed in during this process, as evidenced by how more upset with us April Rossi has been getting this whole time. I don't blame her at all. Shran's making an effort with his apology, but we need to do our part. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't blame anyone in this position for being upset- but it was only in the last day that we got any sort of confirmation. If Mr. Nemecek had been contacted earlier, we wouldn't be here now. I hope you're not suggesting that we should have simply taken her word for it. I actually was inclined to believe her statements- but we need evidence to ensure that even worse inaccurate information is not posted. ::::::I am not proposing any sort of "guide to inaccurate information". I don't want to post any inaccurate information. All I was really thinking of is maybe changing the disambig slightly, but it's really not a big deal.--31dot 22:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Apology to Mrs. Rossi Mrs. Rossi: My sincerest apologies for the inconvenience and irritation this caused. I am sorry that it upset you so, but at least after all this we've cleared things up. I hope you understand, though, that we couldn't simply take an anonymous user's word for it. When I asked you to try and verify who you were, I didn't mean you needed to give out private information; I meant maybe you could do something like have a confirmed production staff member verify who you are -- which is exactly what you did in contacting Mr. Nemecek. :) Anyway, I again apologize for all this; we just like to be 100% sure before we change anything. I hope there are no hard feelings. :( --From Andoria with Love 21:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) To all the folks working on this page. Thank you for the apology but I'm floored that you have conversations about this on a public page. And my name is no longer April Rossi as I stated earlier. The only apology I want is for this whole entire page to come down and the conversation gone from all to see. The handling of this was completely ridiculous. Larry, thank you for the help!